Nightmare
by PadBlack
Summary: Sirius gefangen in einem Alptraum, in der Hölle auf Erden...Azkaban!AngstDark [COMPLETE]R&R, please!


Hallo liebe Leute!  
Ich melde mich auch mal wieder, leider später als gedacht. Aber wie heißt es so schön, 1.kommt es anders und 2. als man denkt!  
Dieses Mal habe ich versucht, mich an den Canon zu halten. Ich weiß, dass es unzählige Geschichten über Sirius in Azkaban gibt aber ich werde diese noch hinzufügen.

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Harry-Potter-Welt und beabsichtige auch nicht diese zu verletzen.

**Autor:** Padblack

**Beta:** Padfoot's Mate

**Widmung:** Für all jene, die mir immer wieder bei der Flucht aus meinem persönlichen Azkaban helfen!

* * *

_**Nightmare**_

Ein Schrei hallt von den feuchten, kalten Steinwänden wider.  
Er hat mich geweckt.  
Ich zittere.  
Mir ist kalt.  
Eisig kalt.  
Hier ist es immer kalt.  
Kalt und feucht.  
Ich versuche die dünne Decke und meinen zerschlissenen Umhang fester um mich zu ziehen, in der Hoffnung auf ein bisschen Wärme.  
Eine Wärme, die es hier nicht gibt.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mich verwandeln.  
Als Hund friere ich nicht so leicht.  
Mein Fell wärmt mich.  
Aber was ist, wenn jemand kommt und mich sieht?  
Sieht, dass ich mich verwandeln kann, dass ich nicht meinen Verstand verliere, wie all die anderen.  
Die Dementoren sind zwar blind, aber es gibt hier auch menschliche Wachen.  
Nicht jeder hier hat Tag und Nacht Dementoren vor seiner Zelle stehen.  
Manchmal kommen die Wächter her, wenn sie sich langweilen.  
Sie kommen her, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, um ihren Spaß zu haben.  
Dann suchen sie sich einen der Gefangenen aus und spielen ihre grausamen Spielchen mit ihm…  
Sie suchen sich meist einen der „Neuen" aus.  
Einen, der noch nicht völlig seinen Verstand eingebüßt hat.  
Sie lieben es, wenn ihr Opfer um Gnade winselt.  
Sie quälen es mit Flüchen und Schlägen und ergötzen sich an den Schreien.  
Mich haben sie irgendwann in Ruhe gelassen…

Zur Rechenschaft wird man sie dafür nicht ziehen.  
Wer sollte sie auch anklagen?  
Wir sind hier doch alle Verbrecher, Mörder, Abschaum…  
Ist es da nicht nur recht und billig, dass sie es uns nicht vergessen lassen, dass wir nichts wert sind?  
Dass wir weniger als Dreck sind?

‚Ich bin kein Mörder!  
Ich bin unschuldig!  
Hört ihr?  
Ich bin Sirius Black und ich bin unschuldig!'

Ja, ich kenne meinen Namen!  
Ich weiß noch, wer ich bin!

Es hat keinen Zweck!  
Niemand hört mir zu!  
Niemand glaubt mir!  
Ich spreche diese Worte nicht mehr laut aus.  
Ich sage sie mir im Geist vor.  
Wieder und wieder.  
Wenn ich meine Zelle mit Schritten abmesse, um mich abzulenken, um meinen Geist in Bewegung zu halten.

‚…eins…zwei…drei…vier…fünf…ich bin Sirius Black und ich bin unschuldig…

…eins…zwei…drei…vier…fünf…sechs…sieben…ich bin Sirius Black und ich bin unschuldig…'

Mein Hals ist trocken.  
Ich versuche zu schlucken.  
Alles fühlt sich rau und wund an.  
Habe ich etwa eben geschrieen?  
Hat mich mein eigener Schrei geweckt?

Ich trinke einen Schluck Wasser.  
Ich denke, dass es Wasser ist.  
Es hat einen bitteren, leicht fauligen Geschmack…  
Etwas anderes gibt es hier nicht.  
Ich weiß, dass es auch andere Getränke gegeben hat.  
Früher…  
Bevor ich hierher kam…  
Ich weiß, dass es Tee gab…und Firewhisky und Butterbier…ja, Butterbier, ich glaube, das mochte ich.  
Aber WIE hat es geschmeckt?  
Ich habe es vergessen, wie so vieles andere auch…vergessen, oder die Erinnerung wurde vernichtet.  
Vernichtet durch die bloße Anwesenheit der Dementoren.

Warum habe ich eben geschrieen?  
Habe ich geträumt?  
Habe ich wieder einen Alptraum gehabt?

Schreie und Alpträume sind „normal" an diesem Ort.

Azkaban…

Dieser Ort besteht nur aus Alpträumen und Schreien.  
Dieser Ort IST ein Alptraum.  
Ein nie enden wollender Alptraum.  
Ein Alptraum, der sich Tag für Tag wiederholt  
…Monat für Monat…Jahr für Jahr…

Es gibt kein Entrinnen!

Zeit spielt hier keine Rolle.  
Zeit habe ich genug.  
Zeit, um über meine Sünden nachzudenken…für sie zu büßen.  
Zeit, wieder und wieder das Grauen meiner Schuld zu durchleben.

Ich höre sie…die geisterhaften Stimmen.  
Ich sehe sie…die Gesichter.  
Die anklagenden Gesichter, derer, die ich einst geliebt habe.  
Die ich beschützen wollte.  
Die ich aufgrund meiner Feigheit und Arroganz verraten habe.  
Die wegen mir gestorben sind.  
Die wegen mir gelitten haben.

James, der mich mit verächtlichem Blick verhöhnt.  
„_Der mutige Sirius Black, mein BESTER Freund!  
__Großspurig hast du geprahlt, du würdest für uns dein Leben geben und hast uns im nächsten Moment feige dem Verräter ausgeliefert!  
__Du bist Schuld am Tod meiner Familie!  
__Die Familie, die du als die eigene angesehen hast.  
__Unser Tod kam schnell.  
__Deiner wird es nicht!  
__Es wird ein langsamer, qualvoller Tod!  
__Er wird dich innerlich auffressen!  
__Dich zerstören!  
__Dich in den Wahnsinn treiben!  
__Du wirst auf dem Boden kriechend um dein Ende, um die Erlösung betteln!"_

‚Nein!  
Bitte!  
James!  
Ich war es nicht!  
Ich habe euch nicht verraten!  
Ich habe es doch nicht gewusst…'

Ich falle auf die Knie und strecke meine knochigen Hände nach ihm aus…

Ich sehe Lily, deren einst so lebhafte grüne Augen mich nun zornig anblitzten.  
„_Du hast aus meinem Sohn eine Waise gemacht!  
__Du hast deine Patenpflichten nicht erfüllt!  
__Du warst seiner nicht würdig!  
__Und er muss jetzt dafür büßen!  
__Schande über dich, Sirius Black!  
__Mögest du dafür ewig in der Hölle schmoren!"_

‚Oh, Lily, ich habe es nicht gewollt!  
Ich wollte Harry ein guter Pate sein, ihn lieben, ihn beschützen!'

Ihre Verachtung verursacht mir körperliche Schmerzen und ich krümme mich am Boden zusammen.

Ich höre Remus' Stimme und blicke zu ihm auf.  
Remus, der mich müde und anklagend ansieht.  
„_Warum hast du mir misstraut, Sirius?  
__Was habe ich getan, dass du in mir den Verräter sahst?  
__Warum hast du an meiner Freundschaft, an meiner Loyalität gezweifelt?  
__Hast du mich in Wirklichkeit verachtet, mich, den Werwolf?  
__Dachtest du, ein Werwolf ist eine dunkle Kreatur, er kann nur böse sein, er wird sich auf die dunkle Seite stellen und das Licht verraten?  
__Oder hattest du in Wahrheit Angst vor mir, vor dem Wolf?  
__Hast du mich deshalb schon damals an Snape verraten?  
__Ihr wart mein Rudel, meine Familie!  
__James, Lily, Harry, Peter und du  
__Du hast mir meine Familie genommen, Sirius!  
__Du bist Schuld, dass ich nun wieder allein bin!  
__Fühle sie von nun an selbst, Sirius!  
__Die Einsamkeit!  
__Sie wird dein ständiger Begleiter sein!  
__Sie wird dir treu sein, bis dich eines Tages der Tod erlöst."_

‚Remus!  
Bitte vergib mir!  
Ich war so dumm!  
Ich war so blind!  
Ich habe mich täuschen lassen!  
Ich hätte dich nie verdächtigen dürfen.'

Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen.  
Ich schließe die Augen, kann ihren Anblick nicht länger ertragen.  
Den Anblick meiner verlorenen Freunde.

Ich höre das klägliche Wimmern eines kleinen Kindes.  
Ein Kind, das nach seinen Eltern ruft.  
Nach Eltern, die nie wieder zu ihm kommen werden.  
Es nie wieder auf den Arm nehmen werden.  
Es nie wieder trösten, füttern, streicheln werden.  
Nie wieder mit ihm lachen und spielen werden.  
Nie wieder…

Weil ich sie getötet habe!  
Ich habe die Eltern dieses Kindes, meines Patenkindes, getötet!  
Ich habe nicht selbst den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und den Todesfluch gesprochen aber ich hätte es ebenso gut tun können.

‚Oh, Harry…was habe ich nur getan?'  
Meine Stimme ist nur noch ein Flüstern.

Dann höre ich ein leises Lachen.  
Ich öffne die Augen.  
James, Lily und Remus sind verschwunden.  
Dafür sehe ich jetzt jemand anderen vor mir.  
Peter!  
Diese kleine verlogene Ratte.  
Der schwache, dumme, dicke, kleine Peter.  
Der uns alle getäuscht hat.  
Der uns alle verraten hat.  
Ich sehe ihn vor mir, wie er mich auslacht.  
Er lacht und lacht…

Ich will ihn packen, ihn eigenhändig erwürgen.  
Er soll aufhören zu lachen!  
Er soll aufhören mich zu verspotten!

Ich versuche aufzuspringen, doch ich kann nicht.  
Etwas umschlingt meine Beine. Ich kann sie nicht bewegen.  
Ich höre Schritte…das Knarren einer Tür…eine Stimme, die meinen Namen ruft.

„…_Sirius…"_

Sie kommen, um mich zu holen.

Die Dementoren?  
Die Wachen?

‚Nein!  
Lasst mich!'

Sie packen mich an den Schultern.  
Sie schütteln mich.

„_Sirius!  
__Sirius, wach auf!"_

_xxx_

Langsam komme ich zu mir.  
Ich liege in einem weichen Bett.  
Mein Körper ist schweißnass.  
Die Decke hat sich fest um meine Beine gewickelt und so verhindert, dass ich sie bewegen konnte.  
Remus steht über mich gebeugt, hat die Hände auf meine Schultern gelegt und sieht auf mich herab.  
Er hat mich geschüttelt.  
Er hat meinen Namen gerufen.

Ich bin bei Remus.  
Dumbledore wollte, dass ich mich bei ihm verstecke.  
Ich bin nicht mehr in Azkaban!  
Es war nur ein Traum!

Nur ein Alptraum…

Oder…?

* * *

**A/N:** Was die Wachen angeht denke ich, dass es in Azkaban nicht nur Dementoren gibt. Es sitzen dort ja nicht nur Schwerverbrecher ein (siehe Hagrid), nur dass diese Wächter natürlich keine „zarten Seelchen" sein können. Ich betrachte dies als meine „künstlerische Freiheit" –g- 

Würdet ihr mir wohl die Freude machen und ein Review hinterlassen?  
Hat es euch gefallen?  
Oder vielleicht nicht?  
Verratet es mir bitte!

Yours,  
PadBlack


End file.
